The Proposal
by SpamanoHetaliaFanForever
Summary: A Kyman fanfic. Eric and Kyle have been dating for a while now and Eric thinks its time to propose. However, Stan and Wendy have also been together, Stan wants Kyle and Wendy wants Bebe. Katie an OC character wants Eric but has to deal with Kenny, but Kenny has other plans and just wants to be with Eric's mom. Clyde oblivious to his girlfriend Bebes plans with Wendy, wants Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal  
_She's wearing tight jeans  
__I'm bout to get a ring  
__Would you just marry me?  
__I'm like Ecstasy  
__You can take this drug  
__I will just show you love  
__Like heaven from above  
__You know what is up girl!  
I__ just wanna be your world  
__Give you diamonds and pearls  
__You put my head in a whirl  
__OH MY GOD IM DRUNK AGAIN  
__Can we just still be friends?  
__I promise I'll call again  
__Please don't turn lesbian  
__We will party till the end._

My iPod continued to blare in my ears as I looked around the store. There were plenty of them that I could pick out but none were good enough for my Jew.

I was about to walk away when I spotted it, the perfect one. A diamond in the middle accompanied by one emerald and one sapphire on each side. Sure it sounded lame for a dude but I knew he'd love it.

"That one... I need that one..." My hazel eyes scanned the countertops until I came in focus with a young girl around my age. She looked at where I was pointing and smirked.

"That one? It's expensive, she must be really important to you if you're buying her that..."

I crossed my arms and smirked, everyone always assumed I had a girlfriend when in fact I defiantly didn't. "Oh... well there is no girl, I'm buying it for someone else..."

Her eyes lit up at that sentence almost like I was available and she wanted to take me.

"Okay I'll tell you what..." She batted her eyes, leaning close to me and putting her finger on my chest, slowly moving it down my body. Her bright blue eyes stared directly into mine; her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders, covering the top of her exposed boobs as she continued to come closer. "How about I'll give that to you for free, you give it to your friend then you spend the night at my place?"

I broke out laughing as I stumbled backwards in laughter. Girls were always like this around me for whatever reason. I held my chest with both hands as I collapsed to the floor. "Y-you don't understand! I'm gay fucktard!"

She gasped slightly and stumbled backwards obviously used to getting her way and thought it would be easy to get me in bed. "W-well I uh... I mean..." She gasped a second time before brushing herself off and acting more professional. "That ring isn't for sale anyways, that man over there just bought it." She let out a small 'hmph' and rolled her eyes, pointing to a young man whose back was turned on me.

I growled lightly and walked up behind the boy, poking his back several times as I tried to stay calm. But I /needed/ that ring.

"Excuse me? But could I have a word with you?" Suddenly the raven turned around and I knew exactly who it was.

That motherfucker was buying his girlfriend a ring; little did he know that she was cheating on him with Bebe. She didn't deserve that ring or Stan! Even if I don't like him it's still true.

"I heard from the girl over there that you're buying the last one of those." I pointed to the one I wanted just to clarify. "Oh yeah, Wendy's gonna love it don't you think?" I had to bite the inside of my cheek so I wouldn't explode on him. "Wendy? No I think you should get her something a little better, I mean that one isn't much and girls like things that are a little expensive, she might think you're spending money on someone else."

I was trying to be calm but he smirked at my last comment and mumbled something, I swore I heard the name Kyle. The damn hippie didn't understand that I needed that ring.

"Hey wait… why the fuck are you in here? You aren't actually planning on getting married to Kyle!" I stopped for a second, no one was actually on board with me and Kyle together, almost everyone thought it was sick and twisted and the other percent thought it wouldn't last, but just like aids and cancer we're going strong.

What would Stan say once I told him I was proposing to Kyle? Would he laugh? Smile? Who even knows…?

"Why the fuck does it matter asshole? I don't tell you how to live your life so back off! Oh and lemme have that ring!" Stans smile turned to a frown as he tried to look intimidating. But unlike Kyle and I, Stan just wasn't that type. "That ring? No way butthole, that's the last ring and the person I love will love it, trust me! So go find yourself a new one!"

I sighed and found myself trudging back to the girl at the counter. "Still have your offer up for grabs?" She smiled and nodded before writing an address down on my hand, this was going to be a long night.

**Okay so this is technically my first story on ff, I've been writing them for a long time and finally decided to post them online. My friends said it was a good story so I decided I might as well let others read it too. This isn't the end of the story because its only the first chapter. Reviews aren't necessary but I would like to know how everyone feels about my story, so please don't be shy to review. Please no hate comments. Thanks for everyones support  
-Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

When I got back home, Kyle still wasn't there so I quickly stuffed the ring into my coat pocket and started writing a note, something that that would come in very handy with my plan. In the middle of the last sentence I heard my ringtone start to play.

_I do what I want  
I say what I want  
I get what I want  
And I take what I want  
I'm royalty bitch  
I never gave a shit  
Relationships?  
Fuck that shit!_

I quickly pressed speaker phone as I continued on with my letter. He was going to love it, or atleast I hope he would.

"Cartman residence, the one and only speaking." I snickered quietly to myself at my own joke. The truth was, Kyle and I moved in together and even though we weren't married I still called it my residence.

"Take that back lardass! I'm not calling to hear you call our house the Cartman residence!" He almost spat out his sentences almost sounding rushed. "Anyways I just wanted to call to let you know I'm going to be late coming home from work tonight. Katie didn't show up so I got her hours too, I'll be back around twelve."

A typical Jew thing to do, take a shift three hours more than you're supposed to just to get paid more money… damn Jews! "Aw but Kahl…" I started, turning my 'Kyle' into Kahl just to get on his nerves. "I had something special in mind for you tonight…"

"I'm sorry Eric…" I wasn't ever going to get used to people calling me that. "But I'm getting paid double, that's an opportunity that may never show itself again."

I sighed heavily enough for him to hear on the other side of the phone. "Yeah yeah typical Jew thing to do… love you." He paused for a moment and at first I was sure he was going to answer by freaking out about the Jew comment but he didn't. "I love you too Eric, I'll see you soon." With that he hung up as I did too.

I turned my phone off and read over the note, figuring out what I should do about the girl at the jewelry store. She obviously wanted me in a way I wasn't comfortable with, and there was defiantly no way I was going to hurt Kyle by doing something like that. My mind set on one person.

Quickly I dialed the number and listened as it rung once, twice, three times, shit I got voicemail.

'Hey this is Kenny's voicemail, if you have gotten this signal it's probably cause I'm busy haha if you know what I mean' Damn Kenny was such a pervert. 'Anyways I shouldn't be too long so leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can, bye.'

"Fucking poorass, if you're fucking my mom again, I swear… Um anyways call me as soon as you can I have a job for you and I need you here in less than an hour."

Once again I hung up. I needed to come up with a backup plan just incase Kenny couldn't be there to save me. After thinking over all my friends I came up with one more that might work. Just as I was about to call Clyde my phone went off.

_I do what I wa-_

"Oh no you don't!" I quickly pressed speaker and awaited the next voice to talk.

"Make this quick Fatass! I'm really really really really busy!" He sounded exhausted but he probably didn't have anything to do once I interrupted them.

"Okay okay, well I was down at the ring shop an-" I was quickly interrupted by Kenny. "YOU WHAT?! YOU'RE PROPOSING TO KYLE?!"

"Shhh keep it down Ken, you're the first to know and I want it to be a surprise for everyone…" I smiled a bit, even if Kenny wasn't totally up for me and Kyle he was still supportive of us. "Okay well, why do you need me anyways?"

"Oh yeah well when I was buying the ring I wanted, the girl there said I couldn't have it unless I spent the night at her house… well I don`t want to fuck her but if I brought you… well I can admit you`re a lot better looking than me, and maybe she`ll be okay if you did her instead…"

There was a huge pause before he hung up the phone. That motherfucker left me in the worst position! God dammit now I had to call Clyde! I rolled my eyes and searched through my numbers trying to find 'Clyde Donovan'. Unfortunately someone else just had to call.

"What the fuck do you want!?" I exploded, half expecting it to be Kenny. But of course I was wrong.

"Eric! Watch your language!" My mothers voice sounded mad but I could hear a bit of excitement. Damn if she was the one Kenny was with then she would have heard everything if he put the phone on speaker.

"I'm sorry mom… but I thought this was Kenny, seeing as we were just talking on the phone and he randomly hung up…" I sounded kind of stressed mostly because I now only had like a half an hour before I had to be over at that stupid bitches house and I still needed to call Clyde.

"Listen Eric, this is going to hurt you to hear the first part but I was over as your friends house and I heard you're proposing… I think that's great Eric! I've never been more proud!"

I didn't even hear the last part of what she said because I was stuck on the 'being over at my friends house' motherfucker! I couldn't believe it. I quickly cooled off when I heard a knock at the door.

"Mom I gotta go!" I quickly hung up, not wanting to talk to my mom anymore, I had like fifteen minutes now, shit I was running out of time. I ran to get the door and there standing at the door of course was Kenny. I threw open the door and pulled the blonde inside.

"Dude where's the chick?" I chuckled, that little whore did come through. "Kenny can I just say, that I'm so happy you can do this!" I sighed in relief before remembering what happened.

I quickly pushed him up against the wall, one hand on his chest the other on his neck, "If. You. Ever. Fuck. My. Mom. Again. I. Swear. On. Kyles. Life. I. Will. Kill. You!"

He stopped breathing for a second not expecting any of that to happen but in response he slowly nodded. I let go and shoved him out the door, locking it on the way out. "Get in the car."


	3. Chapter 3

After about two and a half knocks the blonde slut appeared in nothing more than a thong and a see-through shirt that went down to her kneecaps. If I wasn't gay this would surely have turned me on.

Just by looking at Kenny I could tell he was mentally jacking himself off. When she saw that not only I was there but so was Kenny her breathing hitched and she quickly pulled us both in by the collars of our shirts.

"I might as well introduce myself… Names Cartm-" Kenny punched my arm harshly. "I mean Eric… And this is my friend Kenny."

She gave Kenny a dirty look which made him flinch before she moved closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mhmm nice to meet you two, I'm Katie." My heart almost stopped, what if this was the Katie that Kyle was always talking about?!

"Sorry but what's your last name?" She raised an eyebrow but slowly answered. "Katie Callowhyt"

My face went beet red holy fucking hell, she knew Kyle! I gasped for breath as Kenny got my back. "Oh you have to excuse my friend, he has a heart problem and I guess he has to go to the hospital." He looked over at me and I nodded.

"I can drive home myself… But Kenny, have fun tonight, if you need a ride back home tomorrow morning just call me and I'll pick you up…" I was about to walk outside until I felt Katie grab my arm.

"Just one second Eric…" She gave a dazzling smile before she took out her phone and went behind me, wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing my cheek then she took a picture. Whatever not like I gave a shit.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kenny grab her away from me and give her a passionate kiss so I could escape or maybe it was just for himself but it doesn't matter.

As I was walking back down the stairs up to her house I saw Kenny place a hand on her left breast then shut the door with his foot as they continued sucking face.

I cringed slightly as I got into my car, damn that was well really disturbing but I kind of figured something like that to happen since it was Kenny.

I pulled out of the driveway and started driving back to my house. It wasn't more than five minutes when Kenny's cell phone went off; damn that stupid poorass left his cell phone in my car. So I quickly turned around and went back to Katie's house.

When I got there I went inside figuring it would be okay since I'd only been gone ten minutes. Fuck I was wrong! I figured I'd just leave Kenny's phone on the kitchen table but when I walked into the kitchen I felt like I walked in on my mom.

I mean fuck dude, Katie's legs were spread like open scissors as she laid down on the table, allowing Kenny to plunge into her, she let out several screams of pleasure which only made Kenny go faster and from what I could tell, harder too.

"Aw sick you guys! You're going to get aids all over the table!" Without thinking I shouted out, throwing Kenny's phone on the floor, I ran out of the kitchen as fast as I could before returning back to my car.

I knew they heard me, I didn't care, atleast I wasn't the one who was fucking her, Kenny was and I's sure she didn't care at this point.

I drove home this time, way faster than before. I wasn't going to go back there tonight I mean yeah is scarred me but I was used to it, walking in on my mom all the time is pretty much sucked but atleast I was used to not throwing up anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I got home, there was a car in the driveway, fuck it was Stan's car. I knew it was his because it had that stupid air freshener shaped as a peace sign, and he wonders why I call him a hippie.

"Hey Fatass! Where have you been?" He walked up to my silver pickup truck, prying open the doors. "I was with Kinneh; why the fuck do you want to know?" I turned off the car and stepped out.

"Actually I just thought Kyle would be with you, where is he?" We walked up the walkway until we got to the door where I slowly unlocked it and Stan stepped in.

"Well Kyle has to work late tonight, so yeah I was free to do whatever." I stepped in behind Stan and threw my shoes off. I can't believe I was actually glad he was here with me. I mean yeah I hated him but he was keeping my mind off of Kenny.

"And so you were screwing Kenny? Dude I'm telling Kyle!" I glared as the raven and punched him in the arm. "Dude what the fuck?!"

I snickered slightly and started walking to the kitchen to find my cat. "I wasn't doing shit like that with Kenny I was just hanging out with him, Jesus!" I huffed slightly as I pulled Mr. Kitty off of the table top.

Stan sat down at the table across from where I usually sit. "Oh yeah? So what were you guys doing?" That wasn't his business so why would I tell him? I slowly shook my head and grabbed a bag of original chips out of the top cupboard.

"Okay whatever but if you dare hurt Kyle I hope you realize I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you." I raised an eyebrow and snickered, there was no way in hell that I'd ever hurt Kyle, not if my life depended on it because whether anyone believed me or not, Kyle was my life and I loved him more than anything in the world.

"Don't worry about it Hippie, I won't do anything like that to him." I slowly walked to the fridge, grabbing two diet cokes and then walked back. "Hmm diet, I didn't know you even owned anything with that word in it." I glared back at him and shook my head before deciding to play along with him.

"Well Kyle's Diabetic and he can't drink normal shit so I had to buy him diet crap. Not my choice!" I stuck my tongue out at the raven, either way I made it sound like I was just protecting Kyle, sacrificing what I like just for my Jew.

"Wow… You've blown my mind. You actually care more about Kyle than yourself." He grinned, knowing full well that he was really pissing me off.

"Watch your back Hippie!" I was so busy fighting with Stan to even realize it was twelve. I also didn't hear the avalanche, which by the way is my truck and Kyle took it this morning, pull in and I didn't hear the door open therefore I had no idea Kyle was home.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my neck, at first I panicked and thought it was Katie until Stan's face lit up and I heard the voice. "Leave Stan alone, Eric!" I tried turning to meet the face that I longed to see but Kyle held my head still.

"Fucking Jew! Let go of my head!" I felt the arms lift and soon met the face responsible for my now sheering whiplash. I placed my hand on his wrist, pulling him in front of me, and then on my lap.

"Kyle! You wouldn't ever guess what I saw Eric doing today!" I glared at Stan, either he was blowing the proposal or he was making up a lie to get Kyle to leave me. I securely wrapped my arms around Kyle's waist and gave him several kisses on the neck which earned me a few moans.

"Hmm? W-what? What was he doing?" Kyle's face went scared as he probably thought the worst. But as I said before I wasn't about to let the only thing that mattered to me, go.

"He didn't go a fucking thing! Right Stan!?" I raised a brow at the raven as he tried to hold in a laugh. I could tell he wasn't going to give up.

"Actually Kyle, I saw him with someone else… Some random girl out on the street." Again I saw him trying to hold in a laugh. That Hippie was dead!

Kyle immediately jumped off my lap and turned to face me. "You did what?!"

I ignored Kyle's little breakout and got out of my seat, walking over to where the raven was seated. I had that glare in my eyes, you know the one I'm talking about, the one that everyone's afraid of, and well that included Stan.

"Okay okay fine… He wasn't with a girl on the street, but he was flirting with one as a store today… " I saw Stan pull on a devious smile. Just when I was about to let Stan's oh so 'perfect' face meet my fist I felt Kyle punch me from behind.

"You lying! Cheating! Fatass! Bastard! I can't believe I actually thought you loved me!" Ouch that hurt… I could imagine Stan's face after what he had just caused.

"Kyle! Fuck off and listen to me! I wasn't doing shit with a girl! She was flirting with me!" I grabbed his wrists so he couldn't punch me anymore. I could see pain in his eyes but unlike normal people instead of crying, he took his pain out in fighting… Sort of like me…

"Yeah right Eric! You know what?! It's over! I don't want to see you again!" After I got out of this one, Stan was dead… And I mean dead. I guess he took this as his cue to go because when I looked over, Stan was completely gone.

"Kyle what the fuck! Just calm your ass down and listen to yourself! You aren't going to leave me, because I didn't do anything… Stan is being an asshole!" I fought back without fighting, no matter how much I wanted to punch him just to snap some sense into him, I didn't.

"Whatever?! I'm good as gone tomorrow… I'm going to bed and you're on the couch tonight!" He broke away from my grip and made his way around the corner and up the stairs. I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed to fight back.

"Whatever you fucking Kike! See if I care!" Shit! Why the hell would I just say that?! Now he's going to leave for sure.

"See Eric? That's exactly why I don't fucking believe anything you say! It's all a load of bullshit, you just proved so yourself." He ran up the stairs the rest of the way, his voice had cracked so I knew I blew it this time. He was as good as gone, but not if I could help it. I sat down at the table and started from scratch, this was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle's POV;

When I woke up the next morning, I had tissues all over my bed since I'd been crying so much. My nose was stuffy and my eyes were red. There was no way this was happening to me! Right? Unfortunately I knew everything from last night had happened. I knew Eric had cheated and I promised to leave him.

I went downstairs; the least I could do was say good bye to Mr. Kitty oh and grab a coffee. I needed one of those. As I entered the kitchen, I saw Eric seated there, completely passed out. I rolled my eyes before I noticed a slip of paper in his right hand. Curious as to what it was, I walked over and slid it out of his hand, careful enough to make sure I didn't awake him. I quickly read over the note.

[Dear Kyle,

(Oh good it was addressed to me) I know we went to bed on a rough note yesterday. I know I sounded like a complete asshole (You think?) but everything I said was true, I didn't cheat, I never flirted with anyone... Why would I? I have all I want right here in this house with you. I love you Kyle (Holy fuck he does know how to write my name right) and I don't want to live in a life without you, without you my life is pointless, I'd rather just end it if I can't have you. I know it's your choice, but just remember our time together, how pointless our fights are just to be with each other... Please Kyle give me a second chance... I need you babe and I'd do anything to be with you. You may not be perfect but hey, no one is.. And your biggest flaw is that you're a Jew, I always used to say I wouldn't settle with anything unless it's perfect. I've changed my mind Kyle, I've finally found out what I want. I want you, I want to live with you forever, I want to be your man and I want to grow old together... In case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm proposing to you, yeah I know its lame but hey, Stan ruined my moment to yesterday... Please Kyle... I need you...

Xoxo Eric]

By the time I was finished reading, yes I admit I was crying but hey, I never knew Cartman... Eric fucking Cartman could be the least bit romantic. This was... Well... It was amazing, especially for him.

As I placed the note back on the table I noticed Eric was no longer asleep and he was holding up a case; a ring case. I couldn't hold anymore tears in as I erupted in even more sobbing. I quickly nodded and Cartman pulled me into a hug. I loved that stupid fatass but holy shit he knew how to get on my nerves and everyone else's to be exact.

As I leaned against his chest crying into it, I felt him stand up and hold me against him. He was taller than me actually a lot taller, like a whole head taller than me. But for whatever reason it felt right, I didn't mind being shorter for once in my life.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes but I managed to speak quietly. "You're still an asshole Eric Theodore Cartman. But... You're my asshole and I guess you always will be now." He chuckled and slipped the ring on my finger. It was really girly but I liked it. I mean it matched my eyes and everything.

"Yeah and you're my stingy Kike forever and ever." He smirked at me as he waited for my reaction. Yeah I know what you're thinking but we actually don't mind acting like this.

"Obviously you don't hate them as much as you say you do, seeing as you're getting married to one oh and I don't know. I seem to remember a time when little Eric Cartman accepted Jehovah as his god." I couldn't help but smirk, yeah that's right I won that fight!

"Yeah but I... But I... Fuck you Jew!"

I wanted to carry on the fight, it could easily happen since usually our fighting would go on for hours until one of us would pull the other into our bedroom. It wasn't exactly a game, but it wasn't completely real if you understand what I'm saying.

"I love you Eric."

He didn't waste any time, he had returned the same words to me almost immediately after I said them.

"I love you too Kyle. More than you could imagine. I love you so so so so so much."

For now I believed him, I believed he loved me and I believed he was loyal but the nagging in the back of my head wouldn't let me forget what my super best friend had said. 'He lied to you, he doesn't really love you, Stan even said so. Who do you believe? The person you've trusted for your whole life or the person you just started trusting?' I pushed the thought out of my mind. Cartman wouldn't lie to me, not like that... Not now. I could trust him now.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as I stood over the oven, flipping turkey bacon. This was a usual occurrence seeing as Cartman absolutely adored pork. He knew that I would never cook anything that was made out of pig so he settled with Turkey bacon as a substitute.

I had an apron tied around my waist just incase the grease spit out of the pan and decided to burn me. I could hear an annoying chuckling coming from a certain brunette behind me.

"Kahl... When you wear that, it makes you look like a chick." He snickered and came up behind me, holding my waist as he leaned over my shoulder to watch me.

"Shut up Rollie Pollie Ollie, don't forget making bacon is always your idea!" I smirked and flipped the sliced again.

Cartman had gotten used to my nicknames, just like I had gotten used to his. He responded with just kissing my cheek. "Are you sure you have to go to work? It would only be one day..."

I raised a brow and turned around to look at him. "I'm not skipping a day of work just so I can get fucked... You'll just have to wait till later." He groaned but knew he wasn't getting his way, if I said I was going to work, he knew damn well that I was going to work.

I moved out of his arms and went to the top cupboard, grabbing a plate and handing it to him. "Take this to the table fatass and while you're at it, you might as well grab yourself a glass of orange juice or something.

He did as he was told as I grabbed a spatula and placed the turkey bacon onto a tray and brought it to the table, placing it infront of him. Then I went back to the kitchen and began looking for something a diabetic could have.

"You haven't seen my insulin have you?" He looked at my from the table, gnawing... Yes gnawing on a piece of turkey bacon.

"Check the bathroom? It's been in there a few times..." He was right so I ran into the bathroom, glad to find my pack. As I took out the needle and jabbed myself with it I heard Cartman yell from the other room. "Find it yet?"

After I was done I put the supplies away and walked back to the kitchen, nodding in response to his question. "Yep... Thanks Hun. You're a lifesaver." As funny as it sounded, it was true. Without that insulin I would have died.

I grabbed an apple, minding to keep my hands as far away from the bananas as possible, then I sat down at the table across from my fiancée who was finishing up his artificial bacon.

"Are you sure you need to go to work Kyle? I could really just use a day for us..." He sighed already knowing my answer. I placed my hand over his and shook my head.

"Sorry Eric but I can't. I need to get the promotion... I'll see you after work though. You just work on your case..." I took a bite of my apple, getting up and running up the stairs. I needed to get into my work outfit. Despite being a doctor, which I was always really happy about being, when I was younger I wanted to be a scientist. I still did but being a doctor made good money and I didn't hate the things I had to do.

I jumped into the shower and began to wash my hair and body. My shampoo always made my hair smell good like green apples. I would always use my shampoo. Then I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, another one around my hair because yes... Even though I have learned to tame it, it holds water in really well.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my room, well I shared it with Cartman but you get the point. As I did my best to dry myself off, I pulled on a pair of boxers, slid on my black jeans overtop them then. I grabbed the pair or grey socks off my bed and sat on the edge of my bed to pull them on. One last thing to do! I took the towel off my head and pulled on a white shirt, putting on a tie and I was finished... Well except for my hair.

I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. It was important that I kept them sparkling white. Then I looked to the mess on the top of my head. Grabbing a hairstylists comb and a professionals brush I started going crazy, trying to brush out the curls and make it not so messy. I gave up after a while. It was still curled in placed and messy in others but that was as good as I was going to get. I grabbed my bag and my white coat from on top of the bed before making my way back down the stairs, just to be greeted by a cup of coffee from my new fiancee.

"Thanks!" I smiled and grabbed the mug and kissed his cheek, stepping outside then into my car. Life was good... Really good...


End file.
